


Different Path

by VampirePaladin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: What if the Inner Circle was after someone other than Twist?





	Different Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



She sat in her dark cell. No sunlight was allowed in. The only illumination came from a lightbulb meant to mimic the light of a red sun. With no clock, no sun, life in her cell merged into one long moment interspersed with meals, pain, and people that called themselves therapist.

With her head bent, dirty, stringy blond hair hung before her eyes. She didn’t bother looking up at the man in the lab coat that came in. An orderly set a chair down for the doctor before leaving the two alone. She thought he was Dr. Cranston or Dr. Oliver, or something like that. All the had blended together in her mind over the years. The constant drugs they gave her didn’t help.

“Tell me your name,” he said as he consulted with the clipboard in his hands.

“Kara Zor-El.”

“Your real name.”

“Kara Zor-El.” She tilted her head up slightly to see him through the strands of hair.

“Let’s go back to that later. Do you remember what happened to your parents?” The man leant forward, pulling out a pen and clicking it.

She remembered what happened. How could she ever forget? Her aunt and uncle were sobbing in a corner, having just sent Kal away. Her mother and father hugged her tightly, they said their last goodbyes and then it was time for Kara’s ship to leave for Earth as the planet exploded behind her. She didn’t see her parents die but her young mind had easily imagined the two of them spending their last moments in each other’s arms as the world collapsed around them

“My parents sent me to Earth to save my life and to protect my cousin.” There was defiance in Kara’s voice.

“I was hoping we would finally get somewhere in your treatment, Kara. You aren’t an alien. Your parents didn’t love you so much that they did some great sacrifice. You are a mutant, a sick and confused one, a danger to everyone around her. Your parents abandoned you when your powers began to develop, an understandable response. All this about being an alien from a dying planet, it’s just something your mind made up to cope.”

Kara didn’t say anything else to the man that night. There was nothing else to say. She knew the truth and nothing she said would make anybody believe her. He talked about her being an uncooperative patient and left with the promise to put her on even stronger drugs.

* * *

They had a mission. Lorna, Andy and the triplets. They had come to the mental hospital to free a mutant, a very powerful mutant, one who had been in here for over a decade. They were expecting interference from the Mutant Underground. Lorna would prefer not to fight them. She still considered many members to be her friends, and even if she and Marcos had broken up, she didn’t want to hurt Dawn’s father any more than she needed to.

Her cell was at the very bottom of the institution, it was the last one. A heavy metal door stood in their way until Lorna waved her hand and it flew off, crashing into the wall. Andy gave a nod to Lorna. He’d keep watch while she went in to see their recruit.

In a room with almost no furniture was a young woman, she was so small, the kind of small that happened when someone spent years without proper food.

“Hey,” Lorna said, her voice low as she tried to not sound threatening, “I’m Polaris, and I’m here to get you out. Can you tell me your name?”

“Kara Zor-El.”

“Hello Kara Zor-El,” Lorna said, accepting the name she was given without questioning it.

For the first time in years, Kara smiled.

* * *

When Kara stepped out into the sunlight, she felt her spirits lift. It was like the sunlight had given her an instant shot in the arm. Lorna and the young man with her rushed to a waiting car. There were three identical looking women already in the car.

They drove away together as violence spilled out of the building and into the parking lot. As Kara’s prison fell further and further behind them it gave her a moment to look at the people that saved her.

The three blonde women, they reminded Kara of her aunt. There was just a feel to them that they both shared. The young man with the blonde hair, Kara wondered if Kal was that age now. She’d lost track of time shortly after her imprisonment. She had no idea of how long she’d been in there or her own age anymore. The one that called herself Polaris, she was the one that made Kara feel the most complex emotions. 

Kara thought she was beautiful, in a way none of the staff had been. There was a wild, free look to her. More important to Kara, was that Polaris hadn’t even hesitated at calling Kara by her real name. There had been no confusion, no frowning, just acceptance, something Kara didn’t realize she’d wanted so much until she was presented with it.

* * *

“How are you adjusting?” 

Kara looked up from the television in her room and to Polaris. She gave her rescuer a smile.

“Better, I’m doing much better.” Kara picked up the remote and muted the television. 

“Reeva said that the more sunlight you get the faster your powers will grow.” Polaris crossed the room to sit on the bed next to Kara. “Are you hungry?”

Kara nodded her head. “I’d like something sweet.

* * *

“I know something you’d like,” Polaris said.

Polaris gathered up Dawn and she took Kara with her to the dining area. Dawn was allowed to rest comfortably in a little bed that had been brought in for her, while Polaris gathered two black and white triangular pieces of food resting on pair of plates.

Kara sat down at the table and looked at Polaris curiously.

“What’s this?” Kara asked.

“Cake? Don’t tell me you haven’t had cake before?”

“I was in there most of my life.” Kara picks up the fork and uses it to scoop up a small amount of cake. She brings it to her lips and her face transforms immediately. “This is amazing! It’s like the pudding they sometimes gave me.”

“I’m pretty sure the cake is better than that pudding shit,” Lorna said.

* * *

Men with plastic guns were facing down Polaris, Andy and Kara. She’d been told about the threats humans threw against them, the Hounds, Sentinel Service, Purifiers, hatred, fear, drugs, guns, dogs, and even just pure numbers. Maybe if Kara had been raised by a loving human family instead of being treated to the worst treatment imaginable, she might have stood against the Inner Circle and fought for peace and unity, but that Kara was nothing but a dream.

Kara grinned as she helped take them down with her superspeed, not caring if they lived or died. If they were going to point their guns at Kara’s friends, then they didn’t matter to her.

The three of them made it into the government building, wrecking everything as they went. They worked together, they had one another’s backs. It was the best Kara had felt for a long time.

As they rushed through, she saw Polaris turn her gaze on her. 

“You’re doing great.” Polaris smiled.

Kara felt her heart beat faster and a lightness in her stomach.

* * *

It was late at night. Dawn was sound asleep. The lights were off and beneath the covers of the bed were two women. They kissed, the fondled, they whispered sweet words. Tongues and fingers were eager to please, both using powers and without. Polaris showed some fun tricks she could do with her magnetism and certain objects while Kara’s speed, breath, and heat vision were used in a form of curious exploration of what they could do to please someone else.

Kara promised that she’d never leave Polaris. She’d always be there for her and Dawn. It didn’t matter what happened. Kara would make sure there would be a world where Polaris and Dawn could be safe and sound. 

Polaris smiled at Kara and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her, and then with a wave of her hand covered in green power, she made a vibrator float up off a table. She silently quirked an eyebrow at Kara.

Kara spread her legs.

* * *

She floated above the carnage below her. Already she’d decimated tanks, jets, everything that the government could throw at her. She was just the diversion, but what a diversion she was.

Floating down to the ground, her red boats touched the cement as she walked forward, daring the humans to attack her.

Bullets hit her in the chest.

She turned her head to look at the bloody soldier fire at her until his gun clicked empty. 

Not a single one hurt her.

“Wh-What are you?”

“I’m Supergirl,” she said with mock sweetness as her eyes glowed white hot.


End file.
